


Zapach więzi

by Kafian



Series: Kinktober 2019 [7]
Category: Silent Hill (Video Game Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Dialogue, Drinking & Talking, F/M, Kinktober 2019, Leather Kink, Party, Romance, Scent Kink, Short Chapters, no beta we die like man
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2020-11-26 18:30:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20934803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kafian/pseuds/Kafian
Summary: Vincent poznaje atrakcyjną studentkę na imprezie, którą miał za zadanie zakończyć.Jednak tak mocno pochłonęła go rozmowa z blondynką, że zapomniał, w jakim celu wcześniej przyszedł do domu bractwa.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Być może będę to w przyszłości kontynuować.

— Jesteś tu nowy? — Padło pytanie z ust atrakcyjnej blondynki, na której mężczyzna zatrzymał swój wzrok na dłużej. Szybko podjął decyzję i stanął obok niej, również opierając się o ścianę.

— A na takiego wyglądam?

Blondynka oceniającym wzrokiem zmierzyła go od stóp do głów, po czym znów spojrzała na niego i skinęła mu głową.

— Tu mnie masz — zaśmiał się i puścił jej oczko, na co ta uciekła wzrokiem z powrotem do drinka, którego trzymała w swojej dłoni. Vincent zastanawiał się, ile zdążyła już wypić.

Muzyka głośno dudniła, co momentami doprowadzało jego nerwy do ponownego wybudzenia, jednak blondynka stojąco obok przypominała mu, że tak w sumie, to zawsze mogło być tu gorzej. Na przykład mógł stać tu sam jak palec.

— Właściwie to jestem tu zamiennikiem za profesora Hudsona — wyznał po dłuższej chwili, gdy oboje w ciszy obserwowali bawiących się w najlepsze studentów.

Dziewczyna prawie się nie zakrztusiła drinkiem, na co mężczyzna posłał jej przepraszające spojrzenie i klepnął ją parę razy delikatnie po plecach.

— Tego Hudsona?! — Jedno kiwnięcie głowy później i blondynka wydała z siebie odgłos ulgi. — Jak dobrze…

— Nie lubiłaś jego zajęć? — zapytał zdziwiony, zwłaszcza że profesor Hudson wydał mu się naprawdę sympatycznym człowiekiem, gdy z nim dzień wcześniej rozmawiał.

— Nie, nie o to mi chodziło! Wszyscy na roku go uwielbiają! — wyjaśniła naprędce, machając energicznie dłońmi, przez co prawie nie wylała zawartości drinka na koszulę bruneta. — Martwiliśmy się jednak o jego zdrowie, więc to ulga słyszeć, że w końcu zdecydował się pójść na zasłużoną emeryturę.

Mężczyzna skinął jej głową, a następnie przedstawił się dziewczynie, dopiero teraz sobie o tym przypominając.

— Vincent… ładne imię — stwierdziła z uśmiechem. — Heather Mason, jestem na trzecim roku, liczę więc, że często będę miała z panem zajęcia.

— Mów mi po imieniu — rzekł, a po chwili namysłu dodał: — Jednak, tylko kiedy jesteśmy sami, żeby inni nie pomyśleli, że stawiam cię nad resztą.

— A stawiasz? — Uniosła brew, wyczekując jego odpowiedzi, która już prawie opuściła jego usta, gdy nagle ktoś wpadł na dziewczynę, przez co zawartość jej kubka znalazła się na jej bluzce.

— Kurwa — przeklęła, odpychając nawalonego gościa, którego następnie ktoś złapał i zaczął wynosić z korytarza, przepraszając wszystkich wokół.

Heather bez słowa odwróciła się i przeszła wzdłuż korytarza, a następnie po schodach na górę. Vincent podążył za nią i w ostatnim momencie zauważył, jak wchodziła do łazienki. Wszedł po chwili bez pukania, na co dziewczyna ponownie siarczyście zaklęła. Jednak gdy zdała sobie sprawę, kto tak bezceremonialnie wtargnął, wyglądała na rozbawioną.

— Masz w sobie zero taktu, wiesz? — powiedziała, gdy stała tak w staniku, starając się w umywalce spłukać plamę z bluzki. Szło jej to jednak dość opornie. Zmarszczyła brwi i mruknęła pod nosem coś w stylu, że ojciec ją zabije.

— Czekaj — powiedział, ściągając z siebie skórzaną kurtkę. Podał ją zdziwionej blondynce, która obejrzała ubranie z każdej strony. — Ubierz to, przynajmniej nie zmarzniesz, jak będziesz wracała do domu.

— Dzięki — odparła i zarzuciła na ramiona czarny materiał, kolejno go zapinając. Mocny męski zapach kurtki uderzył w jej nozdrza i podświadomie zaciągnęła się nim, nie zdając sobie sprawy, z jak wielkim zainteresowaniem wpatrywał się w nią Vincent. — Jak już o powrocie do domu mowa… chcesz mnie może odprowadzić?


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rozdziały będą dosyć krótkie, jest to fik, który piszę całkowicie na luzie, jak mi coś przyjdzie do głowy.

  
Gdy Vincent zaproponował jej podwózkę, ta bardziej spodziewała się zobaczyć jakiś antyk na czterech kółkach, aniżeli błyszczącego dwukołowca.

Po założeniu kasków mężczyzna usiadł na motocyklu, ponaglając niepewną dziewczynę.

— Tylko nie jedź zbyt szybko, proszę — odezwała się, zanim Vincent odpalił silnik.

— Jak sobie tylko życzysz — odparł z uśmiechem, następnie wjeżdżając na jezdnię.  


Droga do domu Heather nie była jakoś specjalnie długa. Mieszkała stosunkowo niedaleko akademickiej dzielnicy.

Gdy Vincent zatrzymał motocykl, blondynka od razu oddała mu kask.

— Dzięki za podwózkę — przemówiła, kiedy zeszła z pojazdu i stanęła obok mężczyzny.

— Nie ma sprawy — odparł z szelmowskim uśmiechem. — Zawsze do usług.

Heather zrobiła krok do tyłu, jednak po sekundzie zmieniła zdanie i przybliżyła się do jej nowego profesora. Pocałowała go krótko w usta, czym doprowadziła go w stan osłupienia.

— Do zobaczenia, Vincent.


End file.
